


The Contract

by Shapa223



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Crying, Cutting, Depression, I mean, Idk I'm still planning This thing, M/M, Roman's a fucking demon, Summoning Ritual, Thoughts of Suicide, cursing, knife, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapa223/pseuds/Shapa223
Summary: What happens when you summon a demon?***"Holy shit.." Virgil accidentally said, covering his mouth quickly after. The Demon's eyes snapped open, revealing glowing dark red eyes."Wouldn't use those type of Words around me, if I were you, darling," the demon said with a conniving smile.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety
Comments: 35
Kudos: 104





	1. The past

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't recommend reading this if you don't like the concept of demons, cutting, and cursing. Read the tags just to make sure you know what you're getting into!

  
“You’re nothing but a human, and I’m more powerful than you could ever hope to be! I shouldn’t have to do anything you say!”

“May I remind you that you are the one who agreed to this contract. You knew damn well what you were getting yourself into when you bound yourself to me.”

Roman sighed, exasperated at the human in front of him. He knew that he agreed to the contract, he knew of what he had to do once he was bound to this human but he just can't help but feel like he's some sort of slave! He's a fucking demon for hell's sake! He shouldn't be this- this spoiled emo's personal servant!

Roman frustratedly ran his hands through his hair, "Remind me just why you tried summoning me in the first place?!" Roman groaned, dragging his hands down his face.

The human just shrugged with a beautiful smirk on his face, "I dunno, Roman. I was young and dumb, I didn't know what I was doing and I was fuckin desperate but..." Virgil stepped closer to him, making the demon step back and blush slightly at his human's sudden change in behavior.

Virgil trailed his hand from Roman's to up to his arm and then finally to Roman's jaw, gently placing his hand upon it and caressing it ever so often, the human stared intently into the Demon's deep red eyes. He leaned forward, standing on his toes due to Roman being almost a foot taller, and whispered something into the demon's ear that made him flush even more.

"I don't regret it, " Virgil drew back from the intimacy he previously shared with Roman, smiling when he saw his deep red face, almost as deep of a red as his eyes, "so, I don't think I'll ever break our bond, even if you hurt me," Virgil said, smiling and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Roman was...well, astonished by the amount of trust this human had put in him. Him? A demon? What in the ever-burning hell was this boy thinking?

"You do know you can't ever trust a demon," Roman warned as he crossed his arms, leaning against a wall that was nearby. "Yeah, I know," Virgil said with a bright smile on his face and, by the devil, Roman would do anything to protect that smile, not only due to the binding of their souls, he would genuinely do anything for his precious human, even if it meant facing Satan again for him.

Roman just sighed and collapsed onto their couch, groaning in slight annoyance, "Fine, princess. I'll clean the fucking bathroom, just...do college shit. Ok?" Roman grumbled from the couch. Virgil giggled softly and nodded, going over to sit down on the same couch Roman was sprawled out on.

As soon as Virgil sat down, Roman immediately plopped his head on Virgil's lap, causing the emo boy to chuckle softly as he proceeded to play with Roman's hair. Roman hummed in content as Virgil did so.

"Y'know what, Ro?"

"Hm?"

"I'd never thought you'd be such a big softie when I first met you," Virgil said teasingly, earning an annoyed growl from the demon in his lap.

"and _I_ thought you'd never be a brat, but look at how that went.," Roman said as he sat up from Virgil's lap and glared at him. Virgil just shrugged, "Can't deny that."

Roman sighed and pulled Virgil into his lap and wrapped his arms securely around the boy, burying his head in the smaller's soft hair, "You were so adorable when I first met you..."

"And depressed, traumatized, and problematic, don't forget those," Virgil added on, sinking into Roman. Roman said nothing, he just tighter his hold on Virgil. Virgil sighed, thinking back to the day he summoned Roman.  
__

Virgil had tears running down his face as he was curled up in a ball in the middle of the hallway, bruises all over his face, his nose was bleeding, eyes dull and empty, his whole body aching and screaming in pain with the slightest movement but Virgil really didn't care. He was done. Done with every single fucking thing the world had thrown at him. He slowly got up, picked up his bag and got the fuck out of this hellhole called "school".

He ran out of the school doors, frustrated tears falling down his face. Why can't he just have a fucking normal life?! Oh wait, he _did_ have a normal life!! But after his parents died, he was placed this fucking _"foster home"_ filled with fucking abusive shits, he's being fucking bullied for his fucking sexuality and He didn't know how much longer he can take all of the pain. _Why can't he be fucking happy for once?!_

Before Virgil could process it, he was in the woods. Virgil panted as slowed down and collapsed on the ground near a tall tree that looked like it had previously been scorched and burnt but was still somehow standing up, not that Virgil cared at the moment. As Virgil leaned against the burnt tree, he thought about his possible choices at the moment.

He could try and hang himself, but he didn't have any rope or strong material. He could try finding a deep lake and drown himself but he had no fucking clue where he was, and to be honest, he didn't want to put up the effort. He could always go back- _and go through the torture all over again? Yeah, no thanks, he'd rather die._

Virgil heaved a heavy sigh as he took off his heavy black hoodie and tied it around his waist, revealing his cuts, some were old, some were new. Virgil banged his head repeatedly against the tree until an idea popped into his head.

A fucking _crazy_ and _stupid_ idea but he'd rather sell his soul than to be in constant pain until he eventually dies from one of their outbursts.

He got up, stumbling slightly as he brought out his phone and searched for a way to summon a demon. After searching a bit more, he found one that he could do. He picked up his bag, rummaging around until he found his pocket knife, it was very dull from constant use but it would do, he yanked a fallen branch from the ground and began drawing pentagram big enough for one person to stand in.

Virgil let out a shaky sigh as he brought the pocket knife up to his palm, ready to cut it open at any moment.

"This is fucking stupid and might be fake but... I don't fucking care anymore" Virgil mumbled to himself as he harshly slashed his palm open and began chanting the Latin words softly, bringing his bleeding palm to the pentagram and let his blood drip down.

Virgil jolted in surprise when he saw the pentagram glow a bright red but he didn't stop chanting, not even when a strong gust of wind surrounded him and the pentagram, not even when he saw a glowing figure float up from the pentagram, not even when everything suddenly glowed a blinding light.

He only stopped chanting once the glowing stop and a person float down onto the center of the pentagram, it's head bowed down as shadows surrounded it. Virgil's breathing stopped as the realization that he had summoned a demon. A fucking demon! What the hell was he thinking?!

" _Holy_ shit.." Virgil accidentally said, covering his mouth quickly after. The Demon's eyes snapped open, revealing glowing dark red eyes.

"Wouldn't use those type of Words around me, if I were you, darling," the demon said with a conniving smile as it stood up straight, letting Virgil take a clear look at the Demon in front of him and...shit, Virgil couldn't deny it but the demon was _hot_ as _fuck_.

The demon had a male appearance, a tall and muscular build with tan skin, Auburn hair, a strong jaw, deep red eyes that were glowing with a smirk on his face that would kill anyone attracted to the male gender. He was wearing a dark red suit with a black dress shirt and red vest underneath, only adding on to the attractive Demon's looks even more.

The demon seemed to notice the emo teen's reaction and his smirk widened, "like what you see, sweetie?" The demon teased as he took a step forward, closer to the emo boy and looked him up and down, frowning when he saw bruises on the human's face as well as cuts and scars on his arms.

"I- uh..um.." Virgil stuttered, still in shock from the realization that he summoned a demon and it's right in front of him, not to mention it looks like a fucking model.

The demon chuckled in amusement, a smile stretched on Its face, "you're _adorable_." The demon stated, "but, that's not the reason I was summoned here, _was_ I, sugar?" The demon smiled, it's glowing red eyes dimmed down, making it eventually dull down and look like it were red-hot brown eyes in the dark.

Virgil gulped, why did he summon a demon anyway? Maybe he was hoping that the demon would take his soul or something? Drag him to the underworld? End his miserable life and make him work for the big boss or something? Virgil sighed, _he was an idiot._

"Actually, I have no fucking idea why I did this..." He admitted, scratching his arms, the side that had cuts. Was he opening up the fresh wounds by doing this? Most probably but that didn't matter. The Demon's smile slightly faltered, not that Virgil seemed to notice.

"Well.." the demon said while circling the human, grinning, "Might as well make a deal now that I'm here," the demon stood in front of the human, alarmingly close to Virgil's face.

Virgil scoffed and looked the other way, crossing his arms yet wincing slightly as the cuts rubbed against each other, "I have nothing to ask for," Virgil mumbled, taking a step back, away from the demon.

"Even for your foster parents to ' _disappear_ '? Your bullies to ' _magically_ ' leave school? Oh! Maybe even both?"

"Wha- h-how did you-"

"Don't bother asking me that _Virgil_ , more importantly, don't you want to get away from their grasps? Away from the abuse? Because I can do _just_ that if you would like me to- for a price of course!" The demon questioned, a grin on his face as he saw consideration on the human's face.

They were silent for a few minutes before Virgil broke the silence with a sigh, " _fine_. Here's my proposal for you; you have to protect and care for me until I die."

The demon raised its eyebrow in intrigue.

"For what price, my dear?"

"Would half of my soul be enough?"

"Not quite, darling..." The demon paused as an idea suddenly came to mind, "how about your body as well?" The demon suggested.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is..." the demon stalked closer to Virgil, bringing his hand up to lift his chin, "I get to do _anything_ to that pretty body of your's"

Virgil pushed the Demon's hand away from his face, "Ok then, it's not like I care about what happens to my body anyways." Virgil said dismissively.

The Demon smiled and stuck his hand out, his red eyes glowing brightly once again "It's a deal then?" Virgil nodded his head curtly and stuck out his hand out but didn't grab the Demon's hand yet, "It's a deal."

Before Virgil could even shake the Demon's hand, the demon grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss, surprising the emo teen. Virgil eventually kissed back, the demon deepening their kiss slightly. They broke apart and the demon smiled.

"The contract is sealed."


	2. What the fuck is happening-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is a soft but very, very protective demon boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: cursing, mentions of cutting, abuse, demonic things, mention of ritual/summoning, Roman being a soft yet protective bitch, knife, homophobic slurs, panic/anxiety attack, tell me if I need to put more! Stay safe!

_"The contract is sealed."_

The demon let go of his hand and looked around the forest they were in. Virgil was somewhat dazed, trying to process what had just happened. The demon _kissed_ him. Sure, it was to seal in the contract but _the demon_ _fucking kissed him_. Without his consent too! Although Virgil must admit the demon was indeed _eye candy_ and had _practically perfect_ features and the kiss was, well, _great_ or so to speak but _the demon couldn't fucking ask?!_

Virgil shook his head and took a deep breath. He let out a deep sigh and looked around for his backpack. He saw it still leaning against the tree, right where he left it. He went to pick it up, along with the pocket knife he dropped during the ritual, it was covered in his blood as well as a bit of dirt. He cringed slightly, cutting with this knife wasn't fun will it's dull edge. _At all_. He heaved out another sigh as he pulled in his backpack and looked around for the demon and saw nothing, no indication the demon was nearby. Huh, weird, he could have sworn he was just around the-

_"Looking for me, cupcake?"_

Virgil jumped in surprise and turned around to see the demon with a smug smile on his face, "you motherfucker-" the demon cut him off by booping him on the nose, shutting the boy up in confusion. _Everything_ was confusing at this point. Virgil blinked a few times and looked up at the demon in front of him, who was now currently dusting himself off.

"Got everything you need?" The Demon asked, not looking away from he was doing, Virgil nodded, "perfect, now I'm going to need you to close your eyes for me, doll, and don't open them till I say so, ok?" The Demon instructed, smiling softly as pulled Virgil closer by the shoulders. Virgil nodded once more and closed his eyes, waiting for all of this shit to get over with so he can, maybe, go to sleep.

The demon smiled and saw the perfect opportunity to kiss his adorable human eyelids. So he did it, causing the human to flush at the sudden action but he didn't open his eyes. The Demon chuckled at the reaction and pulled the small human into his arms and sunk down, fazing temporarily through the underworld with unimaginable sights that the Demon wouldn't want his human to see.

Virgil felt a gush of warm air surround his body as the demon did... whatever the demon was doing. He was tempted to open his eyes right then but he thought against it leaned into the demon. Suddenly he felt cold air surround him, making him shiver slightly at the sudden temperature change.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now, kitten, " he heard the Demon whisper.

Virgil opened his eyes reluctantly and was greeted by the sight of black and red. Virgil was confused for a second before he remembered that the Demon had pulled him into a hug. He sighed and tried to pull away but the demon's arms were restricting him from doing so.

"Can you let me go now?" Virgil asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. The Demon chuckled and let go and took a step back, his arms raised as if he were surrendering.

"Sorry, my bad, " the Demon said with an amused smile, "but might I say you're too _precious_ for me to resist, honey."

Virgil rolled his eyes as he looked around the familiar place. It was his Room at the foster house. It was plain with nothing decorating the walls, the bed had only a white bed sheet and a thin blanket. It was shitty, but hey, this is where he spent almost all of his life for 4 years, minus the time spent in school.

Virgil sighed as he shrugged on his black hoodie and sat on his bed and motioning for the demon to sit down as well. The demon complied and sat at the foot of the bed whereas Virgil was sat near the headboard. They were silent once again, an awkward kind of silence. The Demon didn't exactly like the silence and turned to see their human with scrunched up eyebrows and a slight frown on his face. It was an adorable sight but he knew something was bothering his human.

"Something bothering you, peach?"

"Ok, _Mr.Demon-guy-thing_ , what the fuck is with you and calling me pet names??" Virgil snapped, to be honest, it wasn't that annoying but it was still weird hearing a _fucking_ _Demon_ call you things like "dear" and "sweetheart".

" First of all, I have a name, dear, and It's _Roman_ and second, would you rather I refer to you as ' _My human_ ' or ' _Bitch I protect_ ', doll?" The demo- Roman suggested, a cheeky smile on his face as he said so.

"Huh, so you have a name?" Virgil asked, ignoring the second part of Roman's remark. But if Virgil had to admit it, he did find being called "bitch I protect" somewhat appealing and amusing.

"Of course I do! You don't think that we demons go by our label, do you?" Roman asked while chuckling. Virgil shrugged.

"I dunno, I just thought-"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!"

Virgil's breathing stopped when he heard them. He felt everything freeze. He couldn't talk, he couldn't breathe, all he could feel was panic rising up. He could hear their heavy footsteps come closer and closer to his door. _Fuck, not now. Please. Not now-_

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, YOU FUCKING _FAG_!" The "dad" yelled through the, pounding on the door with so much force it could've knocked the door down if it wasn't for the strong hinges on the door.

Virgil let out a strangled sob as he heard muffled shouting coming from outside the door. Roman was quick to act, pulling the small boy into his arms and covered his ears, knowing that the shouting and loud noises were the causes of his upcoming attack.

Suddenly the door flew open, revealing two people who Roman could only assume were the so-called "foster parents". There was a man holding a belt in his hands, he had a fairly average build with messy black hair and a scrawny beard and there was a woman with wavy light brown hair, she had a round face with big green eyes. They looked like the typical friendly and welcoming type of couple that would've welcomed you with open arms.

Bullshit. _Absolute bullshit._

"Oh? Would you look at that! The little bitch brought _it's_ fuck buddy home!" The "mom" exclaimed, her lips stretched in a sickeningly fake smile, "I guess the _pansy_ still hasn't learned its lesson yet, isn't that right hun?"

Roman growled protectively. Oh, they will fucking _pay_ for this. But before Roman could make them suffer, he turned his attention to the trembling boy in front of him, he was more important than the, most probably drunk, assholes in the room.

"Virgil, do you have headphones?" Roman asked softly, cupping his face and gently rubbed his thumb against his cheek. Virgil managed to nod shakily and pointed to the bag that was discarded next to him.

Roman quickly took the bag and rummaged through it until he found a pair of black noise-canceling headphones, ignoring all the taunts and insults the shits were throwing. Roman grabbed Virgil's phone, plugging the headphones in and gave it to Virgil.

"I want you to listen to some music and close your eyes until I say it's safe. Can you do that for me, dear?" Roman asked, getting more and more ticked off by the annoying people throwing insults and laughing obnoxiously loud, but he didn't let that affect his goal; protecting _his_ human.

Virgil nodded and shakily placed the headphones on, pressing the play button on his music while closing his eyes shut. Roman smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on his human's forehead, pulling away with a small smile in his face. Now, for the " _parents_ ". Roman stood up, fury in his eyes as he turned to the living garbage behind him.

"Aw, scared little Virgie would see how pathetic you actually are, _Rich boy_?" The "dad" taunted, referring to the suit Roman was wearing...Wow, they must be _very stupid_. Roman just smiled sweetly, almost as sickeningly as the "mom" 's.

"No, it's so that he wouldn't see _this_ " Roman snapped his fingers, his eyes glowing a furious red as darkness surrounded the couple.

"Now, let's start on your punishment, shall we?" Roman said as his smile morphed into a full-on grin, eyes growing brighter and brighter.

"What the fu-"

Agonizing screams came from the couple as their eyes turned a full black, their bodies trembling like they were having a seizure. Roman raised his hand and they started to float off of the ground, Roman grinning like a madman. He clenched his hand into a fist and black substance dripped down from their eyes. They were screaming and begging for it to stop but Roman just laughed.

_"Stop? No, no, we're just getting started."_


	3. Packing up shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye foster home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: graphic description of something mildly disturbing, cursing, mentions if demonic things, mention of Remus, possible death, Tell me if I need to put more! Stay safe!

  
Virgil was trying to get his breathing in check as he heard Gerard Way's and Frank Iero's vocals flood his ears. Virgil had no idea what was happening or what Roman was doing but he didn't want to risk opening his eyes or taking off his headphones in fear of what he would see. Hey, the guy's a demon, he could be knotting them into a _pretzel_ for all he knows.

Virgil took in a deep breath and focused on the lyrics or the sound of the guitar, bass, drums, _anything_ that would distract him. This continued on for two songs until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Virgil flinched slightly but he opened up his eyes to see Roman with a gentle smile on his face. Virgil let out a sigh in relief and paused his music and took off his headphones.

"So, you feel any better, dewdrop?" Roman asked, extending his hand so Virgil could take it and stand up. Virgil held onto the Demon's hand and stood up, not noticing or able to see the sight Roman was covering with his height and muscular build.

"I guess..." Virgil shrugged, slipping his hand out of Roman's and stuffed them in his hoodie pockets, "That's good to know," Roman said, moving slightly, allowing Virgil to get a glimpse of what was behind him. _Was that a leg?_ Virgil narrowed his eyes and nudged Roman away, to which the demon stepped aside easily.

Virgil's eyes widened slightly at the sight before him, on the floor were his abusers, their bodies twitching, eyes black, dark liquid continuously falling and dripping down, staining the plain creme carpet underneath them. They weren't blinking and their mouths were moving rapidly as if they were chanting something but nothing, no noise, came out of their mouths.

If this were to be shown to 12-year-old Virgil, he would've been _pretty_ traumatized but right now, Virgil the 17-year-old was only mildly shocked and conflicted. One part of him was happy that they got this, that they _finally_ suffer and pay for all the torture they've done to him but the other part of him was somewhat pitying them. Although they _did_ abuse him on almost _all_ scales, they were human beings too- _shitty ones_ but still human nonetheless. Yet he was curious about how they ended up that way, in his own, weird, kind of way.

"Hey Roman?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What _exactly_ did you do to them?"

" _Well_ , " Roman started with a smile, "At first I considered contorting their bodies like you humans seem to make us do in movies but I thought against it and made them see what they did to unforgivable sinners in the underworld, then I made them experience the pain and torture that they suffer in there- _although_ it had no physical Impact to their bodies in the real world but it's _almost_ as painful as it could get for them with their mortal brains processing it- and then I decided that I'd also corrupt some of their vital organs for the fun of it," Roman explained, looking pleased with himself.

Roman crouched down and poked their faces, "Although this could count as merciful compared to my brother. He's in charge of torturing these types of people down there." Roman's eyes lit up slightly, "They have a few hours until their brains give up, making them brain dead or they wake up all insane and get sent to the asylum or die due to their corrupted organs,"

Virgil nodded, slowly absorbing the information Roman had given him until he had a sudden realization.

"You have a _brother_?"

Roman stood up and turned around to face his confused dark emo, "hm? Ah, yes. Yes, I do" He said dismissively and patted his suit down as if touching the "foster parent" 's bodies dirtied it somehow.

"B- but ho-"

" But that's not really important at the moment. Say, wouldn't you like to live somewhere else than this dump?" Roman asked, cutting Virgil off.

"I-..." Virgil sighed, not bothering protest against roman, "actually, _yes_. That would be nice.." He admitted softly, falling back on his bed, feeling incredibly exhausted after all of the events today.

"But _where_ would we move to? It's not like you can suddenly summon houses or something." Virgil mumbled, covering his eyes with his arm as the bright light of the lightbulb shone into his eyes.

"That, I will deal with, Sweetheart," Roman said, sitting on Virgil's bed and gently nudged Virgil so he was laying down on the bed properly, "It's best that you get some rest" Roman suggested, pressing a kiss on his forehead again.

"But-"

"Hush, I'll take care of everything."

That was the last thing Virgil heard before he let his exhaustion take over him, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Roman sighed and smiled fondly at the sleeping emo boy on the bed. Roman pressed one last kiss on Virgil's forehead. It was weird how drawn he was to this kid, it was honestly quite concerning how much Roman was willing to do for Virgil, _hell_ , he would even fight the _Devil_ if needed. Roman shook his head, it's most probably just the contract, after all, he's meant to be Virgil's protector _and_ caretaker.

Roman glanced to the emo boy and smiled, pulling the blanket over Virgil, tucking him in so he wouldn't be cold. He smiled slightly wider when he saw Virgil nuzzle into the blanket. He was adorable. Roman stood up, stretched, and looked down at the still-spasming beings on the floor.

"Now...what to do with them..."

.  
.  
.

Virgil woke up to the sound of someone singing. Instead of being mildly ticked off at it, he found it to be strangely...calming and soft, as if the person whose singing didn't want to wake him up, we'll, they _sort of_ failed.

Virgil slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before his eyes fully adjusted to the surroundings, it wasn't that bright with only soft lighting coming from his window. It must be around 6 or 7...Virgil yawned softly and slowly got up, might as well get up now that he's awake.

"Good Morning, dewdrop. I hope my singing didn't you wake up," Roman greeted looking up from what he was doing which was... _packing things?_ Oh yeah, Roman said that they'd move or something.

"Mornin'..." Virgil greeted, " and no, it-It's fine..." Virgil proceeded to get up and grabbed his phone which was right next to him and briefly checked the time. It was a few minutes to seven.

He walked over to Roman to see if he needed any help and only now he noticed that Roman was wearing different attire. He was wearing light blue jeans, a white shirt, and a red hoodie that has gold accents it was a huge jump from what he was wearing yesterday but he still looked good in it- _honestly, Virgil would believe that anything Roman wears will look good on him._

Roman packed up the rest of Virgil's things and turned around to see Virgil starting at him, in almost an instant, Virgil turned his head with a flushed face. Roman chuckled, _how adorable_.

"Ok doll, we're all done and set with packing, all we need to do is find a place," Roman said, picking up the bags he packed, which were only three bags, and took Virgil's hand and began walking out the room, Virgil at tow.

"Wait, what about the other kids?" Virgil asked, stumbling to keep up with Roman.

"They'll be fine. Once one of them finds the 'foster parents' bodies, they'll report it to the police and they'll be relocated to another foster home. Simple." Roman explained.

"But what about school? It's a _Wednesday_ , I can't skip-"

"Virgil, it'll be fine." Roman said, slowing down, "besides, what's missing _one day_ gonna do?"

Virgil shut his mouth, Roman was right. What would Virgil even benefit from going to school? They haven't even started teaching them the important shit yet. _Fuck you, school._

They approached the front door. Roman smiled and turned around to face his human.

"Ready to get out of this pathetic shithole?" Roman asked, a smirk donning his face as he let go of Virgil's hand and placed his hand on the doorknob. Virgil returned the smirk and nodded.

_"Fuck yeah."_


	4. Burnt espresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a filler, folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: cursing, mention of past ritual/summoning, a Lil' bonding between the two bois, let me know if I need to put more, stay safe!

Roman chuckled and grabbed Virgil's hand, pulling him along as he opened the door and dashed out, Virgil giggling a bit as they ran away from the torture house. Soon enough their sprint had calmed down to a walk as they exited the neighborhood and walked to the downtown area.

"W-where are we even going?" Virgil asked as he walked beside Roman, panting slightly seeing as he to run long enough to get out of the neighborhood, and frankly, being an underweight, beaten up and bruised, abused and anxiety-filled emo teenager is a pretty valid reason why he's so out of shape.

"I know a place we can stay, it's not too far from your high school, which is good," Roman said as they walked past a few cafes and shops. Roman wasn't breathing as heavily or as tired as Virgil and seeing as he's a _literal_ demon, it makes sense.

"Wait, roman?" Virgil asked and stopped walking for a moment, making the Demon stop and turn around.

"yes, darling?" Roman asked, a curious glint in his eyes as he looked up an down his small tired human, inspecting him if he had any obvious indication of injury- well obviously he had a lot but, he could only get that fixed up once they've settled.

"Why can't you do that-...y'know- uh, teleport thingy? Well, not teleport, I mean I wouldn't know, I didn't _see_ what was happening but-" Virgil stopped his rambling and sighed nervously, "you know what I'm talking about right?" He smiled nervously as he had a look that said "please kill me".

Roman smiled softly and brought their intertwined hands up to press a kiss on virgil's, effectively making the emo blush slightly at the action, " I know what you're talking about dear but, unfortunately, I can't do that at the moment." Roman said as he slowly resumed their pace of calm walking.

"Can I ask why?" Virgil questioned as he walked beside Roman again, his face slightly flushed, but otherwise fine.

"Well, for one, my dear, there are too many people here, granted, it's around 7, but we can't risk it, " Roman listed, "second, I can't really do the teleport thing- _as you referred to it_ \- with these, " he gestured to the bags he was carrying, " so we're walking to the place."

"hold on for a sec- what about my _backpack_??" Virgil asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused pup.

"That passed through because it didn't carry much- unlike these" Roman answered, pausing momentarily as he saw a cafe with an open sign.

"Now, with your questions answered, would you like to get something to eat?" Roman asked gesturing to the aforementioned cafe with a smile. Virgil bit his lip in thought but before he could answer, his stomach answered for him. Virgil flushed and cursed all of his bodily functions.

Roman simply giggled and swung their hands as he began leading them to the cafe, "let's go then."

They quickly got to the cafe and entered, the person on the counter perked up slightly but then slouched down, mumbling a tired, "welcome to the 3'o'clock stop, what can get I do for Ya?"

Virgil nodded politely as he and roman walked up to the counter and ordered. Virgil got a chai tea with a small blueberry muffin while Roman, although he had no reason to eat or drink, got a simple macchiato. Roman somehow managed to get their food for a low price, simply flashing a smile at the barista as his eyes glowed subtlety.

Roman smiled and paid with what money they had and went to sit down at a table at a dark corner of the cafe, which Virgil appreciated, he didn't like the way the sun shines too brightly when it was morning. They sat down, silent as they waited for their names to be called, although, it wasn't awkward but it wasn't exactly what you would call comfortable.

Sure Roman's been plenty affectionate and gentle to Virgil, but Virgil doesn't know what to think. It was a lot to process, he summoned a demon who he made a contract with who then got rid of his abusers- albeit they did deserve what they got- and now that same demon's currently humming softly as he waited for their food to arrive because he's helping him find a new place to live.

Virgil sighed and brought out his phone and started twiddling with a few things, something to keep his mind occupied as they waited. Eventually, their names got called and they got their drinks and food and sat back down, the silence back once again but the demon wanted to break it.

"So.." Roman started, taking a small sip from his drink, "how about we get to know each other?" He proposed, gently setting his cup down. Virgil raised an eyebrow as he poked his muffin, " _Why_?" He asked, finally picking up the poor muffin and took a small nibble.

"Why _not_ , sweetheart?" Roman questioned, his red eyes gleaming with something Virgil couldn't quite place. He hesitated for a few seconds before sighing, "Alright fine ya' demon guy, shoot."

Roman smiled and asked Virgil an assortment of questions one of which was, surprisingly enough, about musicals. Turns out the demon has seen a few, although they were old and labeled as the classics. Currently, Virgil was showing him the more recent musicals, DEH, Heathers, BMC, In the heights, etc.

Virgil could help but laugh at the way the demon's eyes lit up when Virgil played "waving through a window" for him to hear- on headphones of course.

"This...is wonderful..." Roman said, getting mesmerized by the vocals of the singer and the music, this was unlike what he remembered the last time he was up in the mortal world.

Virgil snorted and took the headphones off of Roman, seeing as the song was over, "I mean, yeah, they're musicals." He said as he finished the last of his muffin and chai tea. Roman smiled and nodded his head slightly, tapping his fingers on the table as he waited for Virgil to finish up.

"Alright darling, you ready to go?" Roman asked as he held out his hand for Virgil to take, carrying the 3 bags with ease. Virgil nodded and took their now-empty cups and the muffin wrapper and threw them away into a nearby trashcan.

They walked out of the cafe and continued their walk to the place roman mentioned. They walked in silence, this time it was more at ease and comfortable than before. Soon enough, they arrived at their destination after walking for almost an hour.

"And here we are, my dear emo," Roman said as he lead Virgil to a house that looked like it could belong in a movie. It wasn't a mansion, no, it seemed like those houses you see in stereotypical teenage American movies. It looked like it could house 3-4 people inside and it had walls connecting to a gate that had pots of flowers decorating the outside. Needless to say, it seemed like a comfortable home.

"Ok, is it weird that you have a house and you're a demon?" Virgil questioned as roman unlocked the gate so they could get in. Roman shrugged as he let Virgil in first, "One of the people who I've made a deal with left this house and moved to LA, he didn't trust _anybody_ else to buy it so the cooky guy gave this house to me." Roman said, closing the gate and locking it, "It was _extremely_ weird but hey, at least it has a purpose now."

Virgil blinked in confusion as he listened to what Roman said. So some weirdo made a deal with a demon, wanted to move to LA but didn't trust anybody with the house so he gave it to the _same_ demon he made a deal with? And Roman took it?....

Y'know what, this isn't going to be the weirdest thing Virgil will ever hear. He should just stop questioning shit like this when he, himself made a deal with the same fucking demon.

"Oh..kay.." Virgil mumbled as he entered the house, looking around the place, it was nice. Maybe living with this demon won't be so bad...


	5. Treating wounds and scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman treats Virgil's wounds and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, guys my mind's mush and I'm not even sure what direction the story's going, so maybe expect very cringy shit in the future because my sleep-deprived brain apparently is only thinking of ways to get Roman and Virgil together or something..
> 
> aNYwaYs-
> 
> Tw: blood, cuts, injuries, mentions of past ritual/summoning, stealing, mention of past abuse, tell me if I need to put more! Stay safe!

After getting some breakfast with Roman and arriving at the place that he hoped he could call his home, Virgil wondered around and checking out the rooms, so far, the place seemed nice. It had three rooms upstairs that each had its own bathroom, which was very much appreciated while downstairs held one room, which he assumed would've been the office or a guest bedroom, a decently-sized kitchen unlike the shitty one they had back in the foster home, the dining area in front of it and the living room parallel to the dining area.

Virgil sighed as he flopped on the couch, his face in the cushions and pillows as he sighed once again. After getting into the house, Roman said he had to do something real quick and Virgil had to witness the demon sink into the floor. Virgil was bored, he already explored the whole house and went into all of the rooms- they weren't that interesting due to mostly being empty, the ones upstairs had beds and desks, but that wasn't much use.

Virgil rolled over so he was laying on his back, raising his left hand up, inspecting it. This was the hand he cut for the ritual, it had a huge red line across it, it seemed like it was healing but not fully, If he were to move it excessively or lift semi-heavy objects, the wound would open up. Virgil opened and closed his hand then began stretching it, smirking when the cut opened up and began bleeding. He did nothing to stop the bleeding, he just stared at it as it began dripping down his hand, the crimson red beads falling from it and traveling down his palm and down his arm, it was somewhat beautiful against his pale skin, it was a nice contrast with the bright red. What if he made more blood fa-

" _What're you doing there, dear_?"

Virgil panicked and quickly pulled his hoodie sleeve over his hand, sitting up and turning his head to the direction heard Roman's voice. Virgil sighed in relief when he saw Roman's confused expression.

"I-It's nothing, Roman..." Virgil said as he stood up and began walking off, pulling the sleeve further down to make sure his bleeding hand wasn't visible but Roman quickly caught on.

" _Virgil_ ," Roman said, a certain firmness in his voice making Virgil stop and turned his head to look at the demon, "yes?" Virgil replied, trying to make his voice sound unbothered and nonchalant but there was a nervous quiver in his voice.

"Can you come here, dewdrop?" Roman asked, softening as he gestured for him to come over. Virgil bit his lip but sighed, seeing that it was no use hiding this from this demon. He walked over to Roman.

Roman took Virgil's covered hand and curled up the sleeve, revealing both the wounded hand and the cuts that were still fairly new. Roman couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as he looked at the multiple injuries his human had inflicted on himself. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on one of the cuts on Virgil's arms and stood up straight, telling him about the news can wait later. He grabbed the flustered emo's arms and brought him to the bathroom. He set him down on the counter-sink thing and got out a medical kit.

"You should've told me..." Roman mumbled as he took out a disinfectant and some bandages, for both his hand and arms. Virgil didn't say anything, he just took off his hoodie and placed it beside him, showing his hand and arms for Roman to take care of. After a couple of minutes of silence, Virge spoke up.

"I didn't want you fussing about me," Virgil mumbled, wincing as he felt the wet cotton pad make contact with his cuts. "Virgil, you do know I'm _supposed_ to take care of you?" Roman questioned as he threw away the cotton pad and began wrapping Virgil's arms, " I'm _supposed_ to fuss about you, _princess_." Roman said as he finished up and grabbed Virgil's good hand.

" _Princess_? That's new..." Virgil remarked, a small smirk on his face as he changed the subject. Roman just sighed and squeezed Virgil's hand, "anywhere else I should check?" Roman asked, looking his human over. Virgil seemed hesitant, biting his lip slightly- a habit Roman quickly noticed whenever Virgil was thinking.

"Well..." Virgil began, hesitantly letting go of Roman's hands and placed his hands on his shirt. Roman smiled reassuringly, "It's alright Virgil," he said but then smirked, _"It's not like I won't see it anyway_.." Roman teased, getting a very flustered response from his small emo.

Virgil sighed mumbling a small "whatever" before taking off his shirt, taking the demon by surprise.

"Ok, I know I made that _one_ sex joke but-"

"This is not what you think it is, Roman. Get your head out of the gutter."

Roman just chuckled and examined the boy's body. It was skinny... _far too skinny_. Roman frowned slightly, he could almost count his ribs and he barely had any muscle, but aside from that, he had a few bruises and small scars littered around his stomach and chest. Roman noticed that there weren't any huge injuries of cuts that could be treated there.

"So where are is it?"

Virgil shakily sighed and hopped off the counter and turned around, making Roman see bruises littered all over his back and deep cuts and gashes, some looked like they were trying to heal but were failing while some seemed newer. Must've hurt like hell moving around with this condition. Roman couldn't help but growl.

He quickly got to cleaning up the wounds, "I hope Remus make them fucking **suffer** down there" Roman growled, carefully going over the wounds. Virgil stayed silent, concealing the pain he felt. After what felt like hours of pain (it was only 30 minutes) Roman had finished up.

"Alright, darling, I'm done, " Virgil heard roman say. He nodded an grabbed his shirt, getting ready to put it on but he felt Roman's hand stop him midway, "almost forgot.."

Before Virgil could ask or react, he felt a pair of warm and soft lips kiss his back. Virgil jumped at the sudden action, his face quickly flushing, "W-What was that for?" He asked as he pulled on the rest of his shirt and faced the demon.

Roman just smiled and ruffled his hair, "Just a little demon charm, nothing you'll have to know about, doll, " Roman said, "oh, also, I have something to tell you, " Roman added on as he left the bathroom, leaving a flustered Virgil all alone in the bathroom.

Virgil reached to touch the part he felt roman kiss, he could still feel the tingling sensation of Roman's lips there and shuddered, " _Fucking warn a dude next time, you oaf_ " Virgil said out loud to no one in particular, face still flushed at the unexpected action.

After a few minutes of calming down, Virgil exited the bathroom and Found Roman on the dining table, seemingly organizing things across the table.

Which a sigh, Virgil approached. As he came closer and closer, he noticed that it was an assortment of things, the one that caught his eyes the most were the two boxes that seemed like the ones for phones. He sat down next to Roman, mumbling a small greeting.

"So what's this about?" Virgil asked as he looked at the things on the table. It seemed like there were multiple bags in the counter, a few seemed to have rolls of something sticking out, and there were the boxes he mentioned earlier and... were those _credit cards_?

"Well _these_ , darling, " Roman gestured to the bags on the table, "are for your room and mine so that we can decorate, and _these_ , " Roman then grabbed one of the cards and one of the boxes and gave it to Virgil, looking at him expectantly. Virgil raised an eyebrow as he opened up the box and revealed a whole new phone, it was the latest model. Virgil picked it up and stared at it in awe, smiling when he saw that there was a black phone case in the box. Virgil turned his head to Roman in surprise.

"Roman, what-"

Roman shushed the boy by showing off his own, "I thought that we'd have some way to communicate _if_ I were ever away from you- plus your old phone seemed so old and cracked so I thought it'd be nice to get a new one,"

Virgil nodded in understanding, smiling slightly as he slipped the case on. It's true, his phone was crappy, it was the foster mother's before she upgraded. Virgil's eyes drifted to the card and picked it up, his eyes widening in realization as he saw it was a _black card_. Something's going on here...

"Roman, _how_ did you get these?" Virgil asked squinting his eyes suspiciously as he looked at the demon. Roman seemed to avert his gaze and picked up one of the bags and proceeded to get up

"How about we go and-"

" _Roman_."

"Princess, I don't think you'd want to know"

Virgil raised an eyebrow as he stared down Roman as if saying "test me" or "you better fucking tell me now or you'll regret it". Roman sighed and sat back down.

"You really wanna know?" Roman asked. Virgil nodded

"I... _stole_ them..?" Roman answered although it seemed more like a question. Virgil only blinked and looked at the demon, "Roman, what the fuck?" He deadpanned, what? He knew that demons don't have that much sense of morality so he wasn't that surprised but he didn't like how it was phrased like a question.

Roman sighed, " I mean, I dazed all of the people in the place and made them give me these cards and money- but that doesn't count, _right_?" Roman explained.

"Roman, _what the fuck_?" Virgil repeated, looking at him in disbelief, stealing from a person who already had these cards? _understandable_. But dazing multiple people and making them give you the stuff? _What the_ _heckity_ _-heck_? Fuck, even his logic was starting to get faulty because of this guy.

Virgil sighed, you know what? This is to be expected. He's talking to a _literal demon_. He _basically_ fucking sold his soul and body to him. He should just get used to this shit now that he's _living_ with the fucking demon.

"Ok, you know what? Let's just go and do whatever you were suggesting earlier," he said defeatedly as he stood up and grabbed two of the bags and looked over to Roman. Roman quickly took the other two and faced Virgil, smiling slightly and placed a small kiss on his forehead, "of course, dear."


	6. Flushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another filler! But!! At least there's a bit of an improvement in their confusing relationship..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what I was doing whole writing this but I did know I wanted them to smooch so...
> 
> Tw: mention of past abuse and injuries, roman finally   
> learning to fucking ask, smooches, fluff, crying.

They went upstairs with bags in their hands filled with wallpaper, bed sheets, blankets, comforters, pillowcases, and curtains and began decorating their rooms. Virgil chose the one closest to the left and roman's right next to it, claiming that he'd rather be closer to Virgil just in case anything happens to him. Roman said that he'd decorated his room first, which Virgil had no complaints about, it was only 10 minutes later that Roman had declared his room done, which surprised Virgil but he shrugged it off and went to decorate his room.

Since Virgil still had a lot of injuries, Roman insisted that Virgil should leave all of the straining work to him while Virgil put away his stuff, clothes, art supplies, school stuff, etc. Virgil gave roman the things he picked out for himself and set roman to work. After a few hours of slight bickering, a lunch break, and readjustments they finished Virgil's room. It had light purple wallpaper that had black trimming, plaid purple bed sheets, and black comforter and blankets. There were a few posters plastered on the wall, some were what you would call "emo bands" and some were Tim Burtin, and some nice lilac-colored curtains and a few fairy lights strung up above that bed.

"Alright, that's it.." Virgil sighed as he sat down on his bed, looking over his new room. Roman smiled and sat next to him, "It's nice, isn't it?" Roman said, looking over the room as well, it fit Virgil so well. He smiled, thanking himself that he got the correct things.

Virgil sighed again, slowly laying down as he stared at the creme-colored ceiling, "yeah...yeah, it is..." Virgil could feel a smile creep on to his face. finally, he had a room he could feel safe in, a room he could decorate, a room he can do shit without hiding, a room he could call his own. Not the room he stays in. _His_ room. _Fucking finally._

"Virgil? Are you alright?" Roman asked as he brought his hand to wipe off the tears that rolled down Virgil's cheeks. When did he start crying?

Virgil sniffed as he sat up and started vigorously rubbing his eyes, "s-sorry..." He apologized, "I guess that I'm just a bit emotional." He said a small smile now residing on his face. Roman smiled as well, letting his hand drift down to Virgil's neck, "that's alright, dear heart..." he mumbled.

They were silent so a while, Roman examining his adorable human's features while said human smiled as he got lost in thought- not even minding that Roman was now cupping his cheeks, in fact, he even leaned into Roman's touch. Roman smiled brighter, just how much adorableness can this human fit in his tiny body?

Roman brought one hand down to Virgil's neck again while the other one stayed on his cheek, he was about to lean in but stopped Midway...even though he has Virgil's body, shouldn't he ask?

I mean, he has been giving Virgil affection and small kisses around his face but, maybe his human didn't like that? Roman leaned back slightly, thinking it over but ultimately decided to ask. Hey, he may be a demon but that doesn't mean he _doesn't_ have decency.

"Virgil?" He asked, subtly rubbing Virgil's cheek. Virgil seemed to snap out of his thoughts and focused on the demon in front of him, "Yes, Roman?" Virgil asked with his eyebrow slightly raised but still had a subtle smile on his face.

"May I kiss you?"

Virgil blinked as he processed the words, the demon wants to kiss him? Wait, hold up- _the demon wants to kiss him?_ Wait, why's he asking? Doesn't he have rights to his body? Couldn't he kiss him just like before? Virgil's mind was riddled with questions as he felt his face flare up like a flame.

"I- uh.." Virgil stuttered, only now noticing that Roman was holding his neck and cheek gently, "Don't you have my..my body?" Virgil asked, " I mean- you don't really have to ask if you have my- uh.. body.." Virgil muttered as he stared into the Demon's dark red eyes, his mind was racing. _Fuck his extreme gayness_.

Roman just giggled softly, "still, I need to know if you want me to do this, kitten," Roman said, " _even_ if I can use your body as I please." Roman added on, patiently smiling as he watched Virgil bite his lip as he averted his gaze somewhere.

After a solid 5 seconds, Virgil sighed and looked up at the demon with his face still flushed a dark red, "a-alright..." Virgil mumbled as he placed his hands on the Demon's chest. Roman felt a sudden rush of affection as leaned in closer to Virgil, just centimeters away from Virgil's slightly chapped lips

"Are you sure?" Roman checked, Virgil nodded and began fidgeting with Roman's shirt. Roman chuckled, "if you say so, dear."

Roman leaned forward and closed the gap between them, giving Virgil a soft and gentle kiss. Virgil's eyes fluttered closed as he melted into Roman's soft lips, his hands slowly moving to rest on Roman's shoulders. Virgil practically melted as soon as their lips made contact, making Roman smile and deepen their kiss, tilting his head slightly, causing Virgil to deepen the kiss further. They kissed until they had to break apart for air. Virgil was beet red as he panted softly while Roman was smiling widely, Roman had to admit, kissing Virgil was amazing.

"So- uh..that was nice..." Virgil mumbled, pulling his legs up to his bed and chest. Roman smiled and touched his lips, "that it was, darling,"

They were silent, Roman thinking about something and Virgil was...well, flustered. He hadn't had a kiss like that- or a kiss for all that matter since... _him_. It was minute of that same silence until Roman suddenly perked up, an idea came to mind.

"Hey, Virgil, what high school do you go to and what year?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side, showing off his significantly calmed down blush, "why do you need to know?" Virgil questioned, pulling his sleeves further down his hands.

"Well, it's either I go to school as a student with you or I follow you like a ghost, constantly bothering you and barely explainable if I do anything nearby, " Roman explained, a smirk on his face as he slightly leaned forward. Virgil sighed and lay back on his bed, careful not to agitate the wounds on his back.

"Redwood high, senior," Virgil answered plainly, his arm draped over his eyes, blocking out the light from the lightbulb. Roman smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss on Virgil's cheek, causing Virgil to flush once again. He moved his arm slightly and saw Roman with a small grin.

"Thank you, my dear." Roman said and stood up, " I'm going to go take care of some things and call you down when dinner's ready, how's that sound?" He asked, slowly walking to the door. Virgil let out a hum of agreement. Roman smiled and opened the door, "alright then, see you later, dewdrop," he said.

As soon as Roman was gone Virgil flipped over to his stomach and sighed heavily into his pillow.

"What the fuck am I even doing with my life at this point?" Virgil said out loud, his voice muffled by the pillow he's been smothering his face into his pillow.


	7. Mind games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to the school and everything's all fine and dandy until someone destroy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Now that the fillers are over with, y'all have a bit more of lore, mechanics and potential rage incoming in the chapter!
> 
> Tw: mention of past ritual/summoning, cursing, mention of bullies, the actual bully, mind manipulation, use of homophobic slurs, mention of injuries, let me know if I need to put more! Stay safe!

It was the next day and Virgil woke up feeling dread fill up his stomach, he refused to even open his eyes, knowing that he's most probably still in the crappy room at the foster house, with his foster parents at the ready to bust down his door and yell at him for whatever fucking reason they could think of and his bullies waiting for him at school to beat him up and torment him. After all, it could just be a dream, right? It couldn't have actually happened, _right_?

Wait...

_He didn't have any thick blankets..? Or a soft bed?_

Virgil's eyes snapped open and he was greeted by a creme-colored ceiling he was unfamiliar with. Virgil looked around and saw his layered bedding on his legs and torso, the light purple wallpaper he and Roman had set up yesterday, the fairy lights hanging above his bed and the lilac curtains on his window.

It- it wasn't a dream...? Then that means He really _did_ sell his soul and body to Roman? And the kiss, it was real? His foster parents are actually gone? Are they... _dead_..?

Virgil suddenly felt everything crashing down on him. Everything before felt like some weird dream but now, it was all too suddenly real. Should he be panicked or relieved? Virgil felt internally conflicted, it was as if he didn't know what to do but decided to just get up and live through it.

He got up and started getting his school shit ready, going on his daily routine- he debated whether he should take a shower or not but decided against it, it might infect the wounds. He instead just washed his hair, albeit he did have difficulty with only one non-injured hand but he managed to do it. He washed his face brushed his teeth and dried his hair.

He frowned slightly as he looked in the mirror, he had plain dark brown hair, very pale skin that had small, barely visible, freckles dotted around his face, tired eyes, and a very thin and underweight frame. He needed to work on himself more...maybe he'd finally be able to maybe wear the things he liked?

Virgil sighed and exited the bathroom and got dressed. It was a plain outfit, to be honest, it was just a dark grey hoodie, an MCR t-shirt, and some black ripped jeans. Virgil sighed as he took his new phone and checked the time, 7 am. Alright. Virgil _was_ about to flop back onto his bed and scroll on Tumblr for a bit but the knocks on his door said otherwise. Virgil groaned as he sat up, making his way to the door- _very slowly._

"Virgil?" Roman called out, gently knocking on the door, "princess? Are you awake?" Roman asked, humming softly as he waited for Virgil to come out. Eventually, the small human opened the door with an annoyed, yet still adorable, face. Roman smiled and placed a kiss on Virgil's forehead, "Good morning sunshine..." He greeted.

Virgil sighed and waved Roman's hand away from his face and mumbling a "morning" and walking off to downstairs. Roman just smiled fondly and shook his head, even if Virgil would deny it, he swore he saw a slight smile on his face as he passed by him. He caught up to Virgil and walked downstairs with him. They quickly ate their breakfast and got to Redwood high, the place Virgil hated the most- _at least second to most hated._

Virgil let out a shaky sigh as he waited for Roman outside the office. Somehow, Roman get himself into high school and the same year as Virgil in the middle of the first semester. They had to get here early so that Roman could assess everything without any delay or troubles. But that wasn't the reason why Virgil was anxious. No, the reason why he's anxious is that he's afraid of what will happen _while_ Roman's in the office. Virgil bit his lip as he picked at the skin around his fingernails.

_At any moment his bullies could appear._

_At any moment they could hurt him._

_At any moment, he could suffer._

_At any fucking moment, all of his efforts of safety could be shattered._

Before even realizing it, virgil's hands were gripping his hair tightly as blood trickled down his bottom lip. Virgil seemed to finally notice and flinched at the realisation. He slowly relaxed and his hands shakily untangled themselves from his hair and he released his bottom lip from the harsh grip of his teeth. He brought a hand up to wipe some of the blood that fell down to his chin...how the fuck is he going to explain this to Roman? Virgil sighed and pressed his sleeves to his lip in hopes of stopping the bleeding. He was silent for a while until the secretary suddenly opened the door, making Virgil flinch once again.

"Virgil Storm?" The secretary asked, smiling warmly when she saw him just beside the door, "Principal Davis would like to see you in his office now," she said, stepping aside while keeping the door open and gestured for Virgil to go in.

Virgil nervously eyed the secretary as he entered the lobby of sorts? It was a small waiting place for other students and where the secretary's office resides as well as the principal's actual office....speaking of which and knocked on the principal's door and entered, poking his head in and relaxed when he saw Roman sitting there, facing virgil with a small yet comforting smile on his face.

"Ah, Yes, Storm! Please, do come in." The principal exclaimed, a subtle glint of red in his eyes. Virgil closed the door behind him and went over to the empty chair next to Roman and hesitantly stood next to it. Roman quirked up an eyebrow in concern.

"Take a seat, please." The principal said while gesturing to the aforementioned seat. Virgil reluctantly sat down and looked to Roman with slight confusion then to the principal.

"Oh, right, Storm, please meet Roman Princeton, he just transferred here today." The Principal explained.

Virgil just nodded at Roman's direction in a somewhat greeting. He didn't want to say "hi" or something like that when he already knows Roman, that would just be awkward. Thankfully, Roman returned the nod the turning to the principal and waved his finger around as if he were trying to wrap it around a string, suddenly, the principal jolted in his chair, taking the emo teen by surprise.

"Of course! Storm, I would like you to be Princeton's guide around school, If that could be arranged," The principal animatedly exclaimed, his eyes now more noticably glowing a bright red, making Virgil's eyebrows furrow together.

"Hmm, yeah, of course.." Virgil said dismissively, focusing on the familiar red glow in the principal's eyes before his eyes darted over to Roman and saw a similar glow in the Demon's eyes. Suddenly it clicked.

"Perfect, now I trust that you know what to do, Storm. Now get going, the earlier you start the tour, the better!"

Roman nodded and stood up, he gently grabbed Virgil's hand and pulled him up, holding his hand as he lead him to the door and waved his hand, the red glow dispersing from both of their eyes, Roman flashed a soft smile at Virgil then faced the now-confused principal.

"Thank you Principal Davis for you time," Roman thanked, opening the door For Virgil.

"Uh..yeah, you're welcome..." The principal said, still looking around, confused. Roman smiled and exited the room and then exited the waiting area, Virgil right behind him as he did so, their hands still intertwined. They started walking down the almost empty hallway, walking beside each other in silence until Virgil piped up.

"Roman, what was that? Wait, how did-"

Virgil was cut off by an amused chuckle by Roman, further confusing the already confused teen. Virgil tilted his head to the side as he stared at Roman as if expecting an explanation, which only made Roman more amused.

"I'm sorry, StormCloud, it's just that you look like a confused puppy," Roman apologised, "and to answer your question, I was... Somewhat possessing your principal," he said while swinging their hands and stopping in front of his supposed locker which, by no coincidence, was next to Virgil's.

"StormCloud..? How'd you come up with that?" Virgil questioned as he watched Roman snap then open up his locker, grabbing a bracelet of some sorts and slammed the locker shut, smiling.

"Well," Roman started, grabbing Virgil's hand, "I just thought it was fitting considering your last name.." he continued, placing the black bracelet on Virgil's wrist, "besides, it's adorable..." Roman smiled once be managed to hook the clip-thing to the chain. It had black-colored metal beads that connected to the chains and hook and had the Leviathan cross in the middle laid down horizontally and curved to fit around the wrist.

"Huh...alright," Virgil mumbled, admiring the bracelet for a second, momentarily dazed by the bracelet until realization struck and his head suddenly snapped up, looking up at the demon, "what do you mean by ' _somewhat posses'_ , Roman?" Virgil pressed, squinting at the demon as he leaned against his own locker. Roman smiled ruffled Virgil's hair, "no need to be all suspicious, Dewdrop, I just didn't posses him fully, that's what I meant." He answered, pulling his hand back and giggled at the fluffy mess that was Virgil's hair.

Virgil still seemed to be not satisfied with that answer, raising an eyebrow with an, admittedly, _adorable_ sneer on his face. Roman smiled and put his hands up in mock surrender, "alright, alright. If you wanted a full explanation, then I shall provide." He said, while slowly lowering his hands, "basically, I possessed him but not fully, I just managed to get a hold on his mind and soul and heavily influenced it- it's basically like mind control but not exactly. Since I'm not completely allowed to posses others due to the fact I'm bound to you, I cant fully take control of their body, only have temporary hold on the influence of their mind.. Is that enough explaination for you, _Princess_?" Roman explained, smirking as he finished. Virgil smirked and nodded his head to the side.

"Yeah, I think so, _Princey_. Thanks"

Roman smiled at the new nickname Virgil had given him. They began walking as Roman looked at his human, tilting his head to the side slightly to look at as he proceeded to walk, a smile on his lips.

"Ok, now it's _my_ turn to ask, where did you get 'Princey' from?" Roman asked, amused yet happy that the human was now comfortable enough to call him something other than "demon" or "Roman". Virgil's smirk widened as he made a turn through the mostly empty hallway.

"Well, your chosen last name's Princeton and you practically speak like one so it's fitting. Besides, you call me 'Princess' so I'll call you 'Princey'. It's fair," Virgil replied, walking slowly as he looked up at Roman, shrugging slightly at the end. Roman's smile turned into a playful one as he leaned further down, "oh? Are you implying I'm _your_ prince, darling?" Roman teased, earning an eye roll from Virgil.

"Pfft, yeah as i-" Virgil was suddenly cut off as he suddenly bumped into something- or rather someone. Virgil quickly took a step back and looked up to see the oh so familiar look of disgust on the person's face.

"Oh, it's you. The fucking faggot."

_Shit_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman was about to punish the bully but was momentarily stopped by his small and emo human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the wait (if you were waiting) and I'm sorry if it seems a bit cringy, I'm not one to write angst, I'm a fluff baby!
> 
> Tw: cursing, homophobic slurs, trauma, mind's manipulation, crying, threatening, panic, kissing, let me know if I should put more! Stay safe!

Virgil froze up at the all-to-familiar face of the person who has been tormenting him for so long, the person who made every day of his life as miserable as he could alongside his foster parents. The person who countless people adore yet they can't see just how terrible the guy was, always turning a blind eye and in turn, adding more to Virgil's pain and suffering even more. The person that caused him to summon Roman in the first place...

_Fucking Brance._

Virgil was shaking uncontrollably and simply stared at Brance, frozen in fear as the aforementioned jock proceeded to slowly walk forward towards the shaking teen, the look anger and disgust in his eyes that were bubbling under his demeanor, "what you looking at, _fag_?" He spat, slowly raising his fist, triggering bad memories. Virgil flinched Violently as he took a step back opening his mouth to say something or apologize but quickly closed it when he saw Roman stand in front of him with a protective arm in front of him.

"Who are you?" Brance demanded, already glaring at Roman with the same hatred while Roman just smiled, "That is what I ask you, exactly... _Brance_." Roman said, his eyes glowing slightly as he took a step forward the jock, his smile widening a bit when he saw fear flash through his eyes.

"Wh- that's none of your business!" Brance spat, backing up slowly as Roman kept stepping forward with a smile on his face, "What?! Why are you staring at me like that?!"

"Who are you to decide to ruin a person's life, _Brance_? Do you have any idea how many consequences that has, _Brance_? _How about you know how that feels like,_ _ **Brance**_ _?_ " Roman said, his eyes glowing brightly as the lights began flickering. The hallway was empty except for the three.

" _What the fuck do you even_ _mea_ _-_ "

Roman quickly snapped his fingers as his eyes glowed brighter and brighter as his smile grew into a huge grin. Suddenly, Brance was on the floor screaming his lungs out as Virgil flinched at the loud sound. Virgil was still shakey and panicked yet one look at the demon made chills run down his spine, the murderous look in his eyes and the grin on his face. Virgil took a glance down at the bully on the floor, his face was twisted up in pain and horror as he screamed, _shit_ -

" _Roman_!" Virgil shouted, hoping it would catch the demon's attention but Roman didn't do so little as flinch. Virgil began to panic, he didn't want Roman to kill him, as much as an asshole Brance was, and he certainly didn't want _another_ death on his hands. He didn't want any more _pain_ , no more pain, _please_...He took in deep breaths as he tried to calm his mind, trying to think of something- _anything_! Suddenly, he reached out to grab Roman's arms and gripped them tightly, desperately looking up at Roman.

" _Roman!!_ " Virgil screamed, almost in tears at the fear and uprising panic, he didn't want this. _Fuck, he didn't want this to happen._ _He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want th_ _ **is to happen-**_ Roman momentarily snapped out of his anger-induced outburst, yet he didn't break out if his blinding rage, his eyes still glowing furiously as he clenched his fist and glanced down at the panicked emo teen in front of him.

"Virgil, what is it? I still need to teach him a lesson!" Roman exclaimed as Brance's agonizing screams sounded the whole hallway, it made Virgil shake as many memories flooded through his mind. Virgil could still see and feel everything- shit, don't! He felt tears prick at his eyes and he stared desperately at the demon.

"Roman, please don't! I- I can't...just, _please_! I don't..!" Virgil sobbed it was scary seeing someone usually so sweet and caring have pure anger in their eyes, glaring at someone with so much contempt. It was too much, too familiar, too similar to.. _them_.

_This wasn't the Roman he knew._

The look in Virgil's eyes as he desperately held on to him made the demon's crazed smile disappear as his eyes flicked on and off between glowing and his deep red eyes as if it were hesitating. Virgil just seemed to hold onto him tighter and stand up taller, almost reaching his lips if he could, his eyes searching Roman's for anything. Roman blinked as he stared down at Virgil, confusion but fury still lingering in his eyes," but Virgil, he made you _miserable_! He's the one that caused you to-"

Roman was suddenly cut off by the feeling of slightly chapped lips briefly touch his, it was only a second, one, short, barely-there second, but it was enough to shock him out of his rage and process what he was doing and, oh boy, it wasn't pretty, "Ro, _please_..." Virgil mumbled, wrapping his arms around Roman tightly as he trembled, holding onto him as if he were the only thing keeping him stable.

Roman felt guilt and regret rush through him as he looked down at his human, he could feel him tremble and cry, he could feel him clinging onto him as tight as he could. Slowly, the lights in the hall stopped flickering as Brance's screams ceased into small whimpers and sobs (although he just stayed on the floor), Roman's shoulders sagged as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Virgil. Virgil felt that and loosened his arms a bit, letting out a small sob as he did so, making Roman feel even worse than he did... _He hurt his human._

"R-Roman, please...don't do that, at- at least not in front of me, please, I can't - I _just can't_.." Virgil begged as he slowly felt the both of them drop to the floor. Roman gently ran his fingers through Virgil's hair as he held him securely, whispering small words of comfort that he hoped would help soothe his trembling human. After a few minutes (although it felt like hours) Virgil seemed to loosen up, he stopped shaking as he buried his face in Roman's chest.

"I-I'm sorry.." virgil mumbled after a few seconds of silence, sniffling a bit as he attempted to push Roman away but Roman kept his hold on the teen, refusing to let go. He only pulled away slightly to see his face, "there's nothing to apologise about, StormCloud," he muttered and cupped his face with one of his hand, staring at his human's glossy eyes.

Roman felt a tug at his heart at the sight and just wanted to make him feel better, he wanted to make the frown on his face disappear. He leaned down to Virgil's face, their lips just a few centimeters apart but he stopped, realizing what he was doing, "sorry..." He muttered, cupping the other side of his face with his other hand, "may I-?" Virgil nodded slightly.

Roman smiled and pressed their lips together, kissing him gently, smiling when he felt Virgil's hands reach up and tangle into his hair, Roman held him close as he felt Virgil relax into his lips. Roman pulled away after a few seconds, a smile on his face as he saw the Rosy blush on his human's cheeks, "I'm so sorry, dearheart..."Roman whispered, pulling the both of them up.

Virgil didn't say anything and just clung onto him. Roman found it endearing but he still had a whining baby on the floor to deal with, "dear, do you think you can turn around and cover your ears for me?" Roman asked, softly petting Virgil's head. Virgil managed a small nod, pulling away from Roman and turned around, covering his ears the best he can.

Roman smiled and turned to the sobbing baby on the floor, frowning slightly. Roman snapped once again, making both of their eyes glow, Roman lifted his hand and made Brance float. Brance shouted and kicked around as Roman did so. Roman rolled his eyes and walked closer to Brance, his red eyes glowing brighter and brighter as he got closer. Brance stopped as he looked at the demon fearfully. Roman got closer and closer, moving his head to the side to whisper something in his ear. No one else but Roman and Brance knew what the demon said but you may know that it made the bully's blood freeze as his entire body stiffened in shock as if he were petrified.

Roman pulled back and smiled and snapped, making the bully fall to the ground, "and remember that, alright? Wouldn't want you doing that again now, _wouldn't we_?" Roman said, an almost psychotic look in his eyes as he smiled. Brance nodded repeatedly as he scrambled off and ran away.

Roman sighed as the glow in his eyes finally dimmed down. Roman turned around, smiling softly as he walked over to Virgil and gently tapped Virgil's shoulders, turning him around and gingerly took Virgil's hands from his wars, "alright, my darkling, it's safe now.." Roman softly cooed, coaxing Virgil into relaxing. Virgil slowly opened his eyes and weakly smiled when he saw Roman in front of him.

"You alright there, sweetie?"

Virgil nodded his head shakily. Virgil sighed and clung onto Roman again, Roman smiled and wrapped his arms around him once again, "can't speak?" Roman asked, he felt Virgil nod against his chest and slowly ran his fingers through Virgil's hair, "that's alright, StormCloud...." He mumbled, getting a small squeeze from the smaller male.

"Do you want to skip first period and go somewhere? I'm sure it'll be alright, you supposedly guiding me and all..." Roman suggested, getting another silent nod from the teen. Roman sighed softly and pressed a kiss on the top of his head.

"alright then, let's go, princess.."


	9. Suggestive implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is extremely jelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally one of the longest chapters I've written for this book haha. So...about this...the characters are a little ooc and I'm sorry for that, I'm not really in my best condition right now but I still managed to do this! To be honest, my anxiety and insecurities went on and off wildly while writing this chapter so I'm sorry that it took so long to get out. 
> 
> Disclaimer! Hunter is not Deceit/Janus! Ok with that out of the way, here you go! (Also, small a/n at the end)
> 
> Tw: cursing, mentions of mind manipulation, threats of murder and death, extreme jealousy, abusive/toxic ex, extremely suggestive implications, kissing (making out), let me know if I need to put more! Stay safe!

It's been almost a week or two since Roman had snapped and almost murdered or sent a teenager to a mental hospital. During those weeks of getting used to and bonding of sorts, Virgil had been warming up to the demon even more despite the panic Roman had caused him, in fact it might've made it even the tiniest bit stronger. Virgil had actually taken a huge liking to the demon, surprisingly enough, he had even developed a habit of clinging onto Roman whenever he felt unsafe or somewhat panicked, not that the Demon minded much.

Roman found it cute and endearing that Virgil felt comfortable enough around him to be a source of safety, but it became very hard for him to ignore the _nagging_ urge to constantly kiss the little StormCloud every minute, hold him, and cuddle him to his heart's content, and just make him feel safe, it got _so_ increasingly loud to the point Roman suspected that it isn't "just because of the contract" as he previously thought it was something...but Roman didn't exactly know what it was...was i _t what you call_ -

"Hey, Ro! Do you mind getting my eyeshadow real quick? It's in my bag!" Virgil called out from the downstairs bathroom, where he decided to do some last-minute touching up. Roman snapped out of his thoughts and smiled, "school bag or-?" "School bag!"

During those weeks of living together, they've developed some sort of routine. Roman would wake up early, check up on Virgil and then they go down or prepare things needed for school. Usually, Roman made breakfast but there were a few rare occasions where Virgil made breakfast instead in which he would usually make scrambled eggs or just serve pop tarts. Afterward, they'd get their things and get to school, they didn't have any mode of transportation as of now but they were fine walking. Their place was close to the school anyway. They'd go to school, do some academic crap, and then after the last period to theatre. Since Roman was so adamant about staying close to Virgil in case something like _Brance_ happens, he decided to join Virgil in theatre. Virgil was a techie who specialized more on the props while Roman was an actor- the _only_ reason why he was an actor was because of the teacher casting him on sight, which was an _odd_ thing to do, and Roman couldn't get out of the situation no matter what he did. thank goodness he could sing.

Roman hummed softly as he leaned against the doorway of the bathroom, watching as Virgil applied the eyeshadow under his eyes, "uh, Ro?" Virgil said after a few seconds, getting a hum of acknowledgment from the demon, "you do _know_ that watching me put on makeup is a bit creepy?" he questioned, finishing up and closed the palette.

" _I guess I just can't keep my eyes off of you.._ " Roman mumbled Softly. Virgil was silent for a second before he let out an amused laugh, "yeah alright..." Virgil said, wincing slightly at how dismissive it sounded bit still smiled.

Roman shrugged with a small smile, stepping out of the doorway and out, Virgil following after. Roman picked up their bags, which were placed on the coffee table, as he did so he heard Virgil climb up the stairs hurriedly.

"Alright, ready to go?" Roman called out to Virgil after a full 5 minutes. He heard Virgil scrambling around upstairs his room, most probably getting a few things he must've forgot, "In a minute!" Virgil shouted, heavy steps sounded from the staircase. Roman watched as Virgil clumsily ran down the stairs, a fond smile on his face as he watched Virgil jump off the last step with a thump.

Virgil shot Roman a sheepish smile, fiddling with the choker he had just put on, adjusting it slightly- oh, Virgil had been exploring and experimenting things with his appearance lately. He started using a little bit of makeup, mostly eyeshadow and concealer, trying to figure out what things he liked and started wearing chokers along with more colorful things- although it wasn't much besides dark purple and muted neutrals along with trying out things that were more in the emo scene i.e; nail polish, bracelets, chokers, etc.

Today he was wearing a dark purple shirt with a big black hoodie over it that slipped down his shoulders slightly along with black ripped jeans that had fishnet stockings poking out of the rips, his only accessories are the choker and the bracelet Roman had given him a few weeks ago.

Roman stepped towards the darker male, calmly handing him his bag with a smirk, "You don't need to rush, y' know? We're about 30 minutes early," Roman remarked, earning a huff from Virgil, "yeah, but still!" Virgil exclaimed, shrugging on his backpack, "what if we weren't early? What if something happened on the road? The street? What if we don't get there in time? I mean, Roman, you may be a demon but you can't be really control that kin-"

Roman rolled his eyes at the small rant and pulled Virgil in for a kiss. It wasn't uncommon for the duo to randomly kiss each other, although they were mostly supposed to shut the other up- _Virgil sighed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulders_ \- not that either of them complained about it. although _neither_ were sure about the other's feelings or implications about it, whether it was in a more platonic or romantic sense, they didn't know. And _neither_ were they daring enough to question it, simply enjoying it whenever it happens.

Roman broke the kiss softly, hand reaching up to Virgil's arm and squeezing it gently, "you done now doll?" Roman quipped playfully, smirking at the human although there was a subtle gentleness behind it. Virgil sighed and slowly pulled his arms away from Roman's shoulders and cleared his throat while taking a half step back, missing the brief frown of the Demon's face.

" yeah..." Virgil answered a little stiffly, " you know what, I think we should really get going before we _are_ actually late" Virgil pointed out, quickly grabbing the Demon's hand and dragging him over to the front door, Roman was slightly surprised at his human's sudden urgency to go but still followed anyways, stopping him briefly to lock the door and then there they went. Off to school, where a person awaited their arrival.

"-but, Hunter, I'm serious! That guy with the emo _freak_ is dangerous, he-he's a freaking-"

"Shut the fuck up, Brance. You _can't_ even spell ' _happily_ ', how am I supposed to believe you when you said this bastard made you float in the air? That he messed with your mind?" Hunter snapped, staring Coldly at the Jock.

"But-"

" _Brance_ ," He coldly said, a piece of some sort of authority in his voice making the jock clam shut. Hunter smiled at the sudden silence and stared at the people passing by, "Good, now I'm gonna get rid of that fucker and take back my _toy_ ," Hunter paused, spotting his _plaything_ at his locker along with the supposed bastard, " _speaking_ of which..." Hunter grinned, a crazy look in his eyes. Brance nervously glanced from Hunter to Virgil, a bad feeling settling in his stomach as he watched him walk over to the pair.

"Haha. _Very_ funny, " Virgil said, his voice monotone as he went to open his locker, Roman next to him with a smirk on his face as he watched Virgil reach for something in there, "I'm just saying that you should try wearing a skirt- a dress maybe!" Roman reasoned, getting a small amused huff from the teen.

"Ro, you're starting to make me think that you just want to see me in a skirt," Virgil joked, finally grabbing that thing, which was a textbook, and stuffed it into his bag then slammed his locker shut, turning around and facing the demon with a smirk. Roman returned it and leaned forward, mere centimeters away from Virgil's face, "so what if I _do_?" He tested with a small grin residing on his face.

Virgil rolled his eyes and grinned as well. He opened his mouth to say something but cut himself off with a surprised Yelp when as felt somewhat buff arms wrap around him and a familiar voice speak, one that made Virgil's entire body freeze but boil with _anger_ at the same time.

" _Hello, my sweet,_ " Hunter purred.

Roman growled lowly, immediately yanking Virgil away the person's hold a securely hugged Virgil from the behind, an icy glare on his face as he tightened his hold slightly as if he were placing his claim on him, "Excuse me but who the fuck are _you_?" Roman demanded, feeling his blood boil when he saw the sadistically smug smirk on the man's face.

"Awe, you haven't told your little lover boy there about _us_ yet?" Hunter cooed mockingly, getting another growl from Roman.

"There was never an ' _us_ ' and there _never_ will be ever again." Virgil spat coldly, his eyes glaring intensely at Hunter to which Hunter just smiled at, "Feisty as always, I see, babe. Too bad that you're so stubborn..."

"Excuse me, but what the _fuck_ is happening, and who the fuck is this _dick_?" Roman interjected angrily, his arms shaking slightly due to holding himself back from literally making this guy explode for Virgil's sake. Virgil noticed that and held his hand loosely, sending a grateful smile Roman's way before his eyes snapped back to Hunter his harsh gaze filled to the brim with contempt and hatred.

"Just ignore him, Roman, he's just a jerk who _shouldn't_ be paid attention to in any way" Virgil snarled, surprising Roman slightly at the unexpected hostility from his human.

"Bold words to say to your _boyfriend_ "

Roman felt his entire being fill with rage at those simple words. _Why_? He didn't know but he didn't like this guy not even one bit, if it weren't for Virgil being present, he would have killed him instantly, "You are _not_ my fucking _boyfriend_ , Hunter." Virgil snapped, almost jumping out of Roman's arms if it weren't for the fact that Roman had a strong grip on him and Roman was currently his only source of safety at the moment.

"Hm," Hunter said, unfazed, "I'll find a way to change that.."

Roman growled loudly at that. Oh, that's _**it**_! He absolutely loathes this human with almost his entire being. He set Roman off _**beyond**_ any mercy or moral code. Roman slowly moved his arms from hanging off of Virgil to wrapping his arms around Virgil's waist, Shoving his face in Virgil's shoulder possessively, his eyes peeking out so he could glare at Hunter with full fury in his eyes.

Hunter _swore_ he saw a red flash in the guy's eyes but brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him, he smirked as he made eye contact with Virgil and winked, getting a disgusted look on said male's face, "Goodbye, for now, Virgil. I hope that loverboy there realizes he's wasting his time by being with you." And just like that, Hunter walked away with a vicious smirk on his face.

Virgil couldn't help but groan loudly in frustration, gaining a few odd looks his way but Roman quickly dismissed them with a simple glare. Virgil sighed as he tried to calm himself down and leaned against Roman, looking up at him with a slightly tense smile, "sorry you had to meet that douchebag, I thought he was still suspended.." Virgil mumbled apologetically, getting a huff from Roman and a tighter hold on his waist.

"You know, I could've killed him _right_ _there_ if you wanted me to," Roman muttered, a slight growl to his voice as he still glared at the empty spot where Hunter was. Virgil sighed leaning into Roman, "I mean, _maybe_..." Virgil mumbled Softly.

Roman's eyes shone slightly as a small smile grew on his lips, " _Might_ wanna rephrase that, _darling_..." Roman warned, not hiding the joy in his voice of at the thought of ripping Hunter to shreds. Virgil looked up at Roman, confused, "wha-? _oh shit_ " Virgil cursed when he saw Roman's eyes glowing, "ok, _don't_ kill Hunter, as much as I _want_ that to happen, I _don't_ want people questioning why the transfer student's eyes are glowing."

In almost an instant, Roman's eyes stopped glowing as his sadistic smile dissipated into a smirk, "Alright, if that's what you want- but that isn't going to stop me from messing with his mind if he ever _thinks_ of coming close to you ever again" Roman said, his arms relaxing around Virgil and loosely holding him close, still refusing to let go after meeting him. Virgil frowned slightly, "Roman, n-" Virgil sighed, giving up "alright, fine.."

Roman seemed satisfied with Virgil's answer and let go of Virgil momentarily to hook his arm around his waist protectively as they proceeded to walk to their first period. Of course, they got a few stares from other people once again which Roman, once again, silenced them with a glare and went on.

The rest of the day went smoothly... _And by smoothly_..I mean Roman constantly holding Virgil close, pulling Virgil into his lap in the middle of classes, growling at someone whenever they approached either him, Virgil or both of them like an agitated dog that was on the borderline of snapping, and Roman increasingly getting more protective, defensive, and possessive over Virgil, then yes. It went smoothly. And Virgil didn't mind it at all. Not one bit. Not even when Roman constantly had his face in his back, shoulder, or neck as he glared at onlookers, not even when he manipulated a few teachers just so he could hold Virgil during classes.

Virgil hummed as he and Roman walked home after rehearsal, where Roman relaxed on his, well, somewhat possessive behavior a _little_ bit- until someone walked up to Virgil and blatantly insulted him about his "emo edginess" to which Roman looked like he was ready to punch and/or slam him to the floor and start beating the guy up but Virgil quickly diffused the situation by insulting the guy back and went back to painting a prop set and ignoring the guy's protests and childish jabs.

Needless to say, Roman was extremely protective over his human after the earlier encounter with _that_ asshole- and that was _just_ the tip of the iceberg of the emotions and rage he had, he had too much pent up _anger_ , energy, and the overwhelming urge to rip out Hunter's throat out like some sort of beast and keep Virgil away from him at all costs. He didn't know how to put that feeling into words. It was right on the tip of his tongue yet he couldn't seem to remember it, but that didn't stop him from feeling incredibly infuriated about Hunter- _shit_ , he didn't even feel this angry at the people who called themselves Virgil's "foster parent"s.

Virgil smirked when he heard Roman growl for the umpteenth time today. Honestly, Virgil didn't mind how possessive Roman was of him. He found it somewhat endearing that Roman seemed to be extra touchy and protective, he didn't mind the way Roman held him closer than usual or the way he buried his face in his neck or shoulders either, it was honestly surprising that Roman didn't kiss him out of jealousy yet- actually, was it weird that Virgil didn't mind that either? Virgil shrugged it off as his mind just thinking wildly.

They soon got home and Roman refused to let go of Virgil, even though they were within the safe walls of their house. Virgil tugged at Roman's arms slightly and chuckled softly when Roman would let him out of his hold, "Princey? You ever gonna let me go or are you just going to try and _merge_ yourself onto me?" Virgil joked. Roman seemed to snap out of his, what Virgil has now deemed as, "Territorial mode" and loosened all hold on Virgil, hesitantly stepping away from the teen. Virgil let out a small breath at the sudden chill that surrounded his back and waist.

Virgil sighed slightly, his mind rewinding on the whole day and a smirk grew onto his face as he thought about it. Virgil spun around and faced the demon with an amused- on the borderline of smug- smirk on his face, the aforementioned demon taken aback by the sudden flair of confidence his usually anxious human gave. Roman blinked twice as Virgil took a step forward, still smirking, "So, what was _that_ , Roman?" Virgil asked, an obvious playfulness in each word almost sounding teasing.

"W- what do you mean, Virgil?" Roman said, clearing his throat slightly, cursing himself at the stutter at the start but fuck, the sudden shift in Virgil's attitude was surprising as hell, if not, slightly, a _tiny_ , little bit, attractive. Virgil hummed, taking a step closer to Roman, having to look up to see Roman's face at this point. He reached his hand up to cup demon's face, a smirk ever so prominent on his face as he did so.

"Roman, you can't fool me. _The whole day_? Roman, I know that you're a demon but I know when someone's jealous.." or maybe just really overprotective, but hey, it's hard to distinguish the two. Virgil's watched as Roman's face flushed slightly, tinting his tan face a subtle red, along with the confusion displayed on his face. Virgil couldn't help but break into a small grin.

Roman's eyes widened slightly at those words as a blush spread through his cheeks. Was that what he was feeling? _Jealousy_? Shit, that can't be.. _right_? He's a _demon_ , Virgil's a _human_ , there's no way that he... _can_ he? No. No, De said that he shouldn't but...what was...he _couldn't_ -

" _Are_...you jealous?" Virgil muttered Softly as he looked into Roman's eyes, now uncertain about his assumption after a long minute of silence from the demon. Roman seemed to snap out of his thoughts and looked back into Virgil's chocolate brown eyes, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. Roman looked confused and in denial yet there was a small spark in his eyes that almost seemed like hope but it flashed over too quickly that Virgil barely had any time to register it before Roman opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm not jealous!" Roman denied, hesitantly hooking one of his arms around Virgil's waist as the other went up to his face, his hands cupping his face while he held him close, despite the conflicting emotions and thoughts in his mind, "It-..it's just that.."

Roman's eyebrows furrowed further as he thought back to all of the things Hunter said, the things he implied, the look in his eyes. It made him undoubtedly furious and, well, jealous once again and found himself growling, his eyes glowing brightly as he leaned closer to Virgil's face, once again only a few centimeters apart.

_"You're mine "_

Before Virgil could even utter a single word out, Roman hastily pressed their lips together in a furious tangle of passion and jealousy. Virgil was surprised, yes, but he couldn't help but completely melt into it. His hands quickly reached up and buried it's self into the thick yet soft locks of Roman's dark Auburn hair, pushing himself closer to Roman as he returned the kiss eagerly.

Roman slowly walked them backward and into a wall. Virgil groaned as he felt his back hit the wall but he really didn't care. Roman broke the just momentarily as he let Virgil breathe for a few seconds as his hand drifted to Virgil's waist before he dived back down to place passionate kiss onto Virgil's lips once again.

Virgil smirked as he felt Roman bite his lower lip gently, asking for an entrance. Virgil parted his lips slightly, letting Roman slip his tongue in, letting a soft groan as he did so. They kissed for what felt like half an hour (when it was only 5 minutes) before Roman pulled away, their bodies close, lips swollen, eyes barely open and gasping for air.

Slowly, Virgil opened his eyes and smirked, wiping his mouth slightly as he caught his breath. His eyes wandered up to Roman's face, smiling as he saw Roman's eyes flutter open. Virgil's face flushed yet a smug expression resided on it as Roman's still-glowing eyes slowly focused on Virgil's.

"Princey, I'm _pretty_ sure that means your jealous" Virgil mumbled, his eyebrow raised in a teasing way, making the Demon growl slightly, his eyes still glowing softly as he did so. Virgil chuckled softly, "still all riled up, huh?" Virgil cooed as he felt Roman's grip on his waist tighten ever so slightly.

Virgil hummed softly as he ran his hands through Roman's hair. He raised an eyebrow as he felt the demon start to tremble slightly. Virgil smirked as an idea hit him.

" _Y'know_ since you're so worked up, how about you do something" Virgil smirked slightly and wrapped a leg around Roman's hips, "...to destress?", Roman, still shaking, quickly looked up at him with a twinge of concern in his deep red eyes, taken aback by what Virgil said, "P-princess, are you implying...?"

Virgil's smirk softened to a small smile as he nodded slightly, "I mean, I know it was gonna happen sooner or later so why not now?... Besides I'm fine with it and I know that you definitely might need it, considering how you already pinned me to the wall and made out with me.." Virgil said, a small smirk on his face as he said the last few words. Roman flushed a red but still seemed hesitant. Virgil sighed and placed one hand on his cheek, caressing it gently as the smirk melted into a soft smile as tilted his head to the side as if inviting Roman to do as he pleased, "so..?"

Roman sighed and placed a soft kiss on Virgil's neck, above the choker, "Are you _sure_ , darling?" He asked, his hands drifting down to Virgil's hips, gripping them slightly but not to the point it would hurt and looked up. Virgil smiled and nodded, "Roman, I swear to you, I'm _very_ sure." He reassured Roman, wrapping his other leg around him, making the demon carry him.

Roman smiled, slightly uncertain, and leaned forward to give Virgil a soft, warm, and breathless kiss, a huge contrast to earlier but nonetheless, they both melted into each other as their lips moved together in a beautiful synchronized dance, passionate and slow. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulders As Roman wrapped his securely around Virgil. Roman broke the kiss with a smile and pressed a kiss on Virgil's cheek.

"Maybe we should take this to my room.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious, I am not going to be posting them doing it because of my inexperience of writing this types of writings and I am anxious about what you will be thinking if I ever do.
> 
> However, I will be posting the morning after.


	10. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it's taken so long! School sucks and I can barely write hsbd

This chapter heavily implies sex so I apologize for those who are sex-repulsed or uncomfortable with the subject. I might summarize this in the next chapter if you'd like since this is more of a fluff/filler chapter than the last two and I would like for my readers to be comfortable and ok while reading this story.

This is significantly shorter than the last one!

_Tw: heavily implied sex, hickeys, slight nudity, cursing, let me know if I need to put more! Stay safe!_

_____

It was early in the morning when they had woken up, Virgil groaning softly as he snuggled up closer to the warm thing next to him, contently basking the warmth it gave which warded off the cold morning air that nipped at Virgil's bare back and arms. he felt the warmth envelop him as arms wrapped around his body- wait... _arms_?

Virgil slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by a tan chest, the feeling of strong arms wrapped securely around his waist and the sensation of bare skin to skin. Virgil, in a sleepy daze, confusingly stared at the chest in front of him, his eyes traveled down below the lazily. His eyes widened in the realization of what happened, snapping him out of his dazed state, the memories of last night quickly coming back up. Oh shit, that happened.

Virgil's face flushed a deep red, eyes looking up to only see the peaceful face of Roman. Virgil seemed to calm down slightly at the sight of Roman's sleeping face, he didn't know why but just seeing Roman made him calm down from whatever burst of anxiety or nervousness that was. Virgil slowly relaxed into his arms and snuggled up to him once more and sighed, closing his eyes but didn't fall asleep, only absorbing Roman's warmth once again, his head resting at the crook of Roman's neck. A few minutes later, he felt a bunch of fingers run through his hair and felt small vibrations coming from Roman's chest, faint humming could be heard.

Virgil opened his eyes slowly and saw the Demon he was snuggled up against awake and smiling down at him, "Good morning...." Roman mumbled, his voice husky and deep, almost sounding like a growl but it was soft and comforting. Virgil smiled back and leaned into Roman's touch lulled by it, "Morning, Princey.." he greeted back, appreciating the way Roman gently untangled the knots in his hair. He stayed there for a moment in the comfortable warmth before he decided to get up and pulled away slightly to attempt sitting up. Keyword; attempt.

Virgil winced as he tried to get up, a sudden sharp pain spread from his hips to his lower back, making him fall back immediately with a shout, "Fuck-!" Virgil cursed loudly flopping back onto the bed with a groan, a very worried Roman sitting up in concern, "Love, are you ok?" Roman asked, accidentally letting the pet name slip, his concern about whether or not his human was ok easily overweighing his ability to care about pet names. Virgil's face flushed as he heard the name come out of Roman's mouth, "Love"... Never had he ever called him "love" before, only affectionate names like "dear" and "dewdrop" but this one? It made Virgil absolutely and utterly flustered, Why? Virgil didn't know. He awkwardly coughed, looking between himself and the demon, "I- uh, maybe..?" Virgil said, "I mean, my ass hurts but I think I can walk?" He uncertainly reassured Roman, " _if_ I can..." he mumbled quietly afterwards, slowly pushing himself up with minor difficulty.

Roman bit his lip nervously as he watched his human wince in pain while sitting up, his hands almost immediately there to catch him in case he fell back down which, thankfully, didn't happen. Virgil huffed in annoyance at the amount of effort he had to put in to just sitting up as Roman sighed in relief, reaching his hand to Virgil's face and brushing some of Virgil's messy and tangled hair off to the side. Roman pressed a soft kiss on Virgil's forehead, making him smile a bit.

"Alright, dewdrop, I'm going to get you some pain killers for that and some chocolate, that sound good to you?" Roman suggested as his hands gently ran through the small knots in Virgil's hair. Virgil hummed in agreement, closing his eyes as he nodded and sighed. Roman smiled and pressed a soft kiss on Virgil's lips and pulled away quickly. Virgil almost whined when Roman pulled away- _almost_. He opened his eyes slightly when he felt the weight of the bed shift and caught a glance of Roman's bare back. He closed his eyes once again, hearing a bunch of shuffling and fabric rubbing together. He assumed Roman was getting dressed, he didn't open his eyes until he heard the door close.

Virgil huffed and leaned back against the headboard of the queen-sized bed. _How did Roman even get a queen-sized bed in here?_ Virgil shook his head and looked around the room. Surprisingly enough, this is the first time he saw Roman's Room, it had off-white walls with black trimming the edges and red curtains, the bed had red sheets and bedding with soft white pillows, there was one pillow in the corner that had a pretty golden color but Virgil didn't pay mind to that. He looked over to the side and spotted a desk and a full body mirror on the wall that had those light-bulb things framing it. Virgil smiled and rolled his eyes at how extra it seemed. His eyes drifted over to the things that were hung on the wall, it was plastered with different posters, framed items, and newspaper clippings that Virgil assumed were gathered over the years- or centuries? He didn't know. For all he knows, Roman could've lived through the medieval times or the 1800's.

Virgil sighed and looked down, quickly spotting the black jacket he had worn the day before on the floor along with the red sweater Roman wore. Virgil's face flushed at the memories of last night that quickly popped up in his mind, his gaze fell upon his own his body and looked down, spotting a few faint red-purple marks along his chest and sighed with a ghostof a smile on his face, his hand reached up to touch a small part that ached on his neck, he was sure that a huge mark was there.

Last night's activities were....nice, to say the least. Virgil hadn't had much to compare to Roman because, well, _he was his first_ but, it was still great. Virgil let out a small laugh, who'd think that he'd be here? With a demon by his side? At least Virgil from a month ago wouldn't have. Virgil sighed once again as moved his legs slightly so they would be more comfortable and winced at the pain that immediately spread from his hips and lower back. That's going to be a problem if they go to school...

Virgil groaned at the thought of school and encountering _him_ again. How was he going to cover up the multitude of marks upon his neck and down? Wait, how many marks _were_ there? Virgil's eyes drifted to the full body mirror and groaned once again, knowing that he'd have to move in order to see them. Slowly, he got out of the warm covers, both wincing and shivering slightly as he did so.

Once he got out, he stood up, although it was very weak and wobbly, and looked around the ground, snatching up his black hoodie and boxers off of the floor, putting them on with a slight difficulty and limped his way to the mirror. Virgil sighed in relief once he reached it and took a look at himself in the mirror.

His hair was a huge mess, his eyeshadow was all smudged and almost gone, there were hickeys all over his neck and seemed to trail down to his chest. Virgil pursed his lips together at the sight of them, he unzipped his hoodie slightly to see the full of it. Honestly, there wasn't as much as Virgil had anticipated, most were light, faint, and small. There were a few darker ones, the most prominent ones were on the left side of his neck and above the Adam's apple, along with a few on his chest. Virgil sighed as he lightly traced them, maybe next time he could ask Roman to leave fewer hickeys. Virgil hoped that his concealer, choker, and hoodie would be able to cover them, most of them. Applying concealer sucks sometimes.

The door knob started turning, making Virgil jump in surprise and hiss at the same time due to the backside pain, Virgil turned around and saw Roman coming in with a glass of water, a bottle of what looked like pain killers, and as Roman had mentioned earlier, a bar of chocolate. Roman closed the door with his foot and sent a small smile his way.

"Why are you standing up, dear?" Roman asked as he approached Virgil with a gentle smile, placing the things on the end table. Virgil returned the smile and zipped up the hoodie, "Just- uh.." Virgil stuttered, slowly reaching up to his neck as he thought of a way to put it.

Roman's eyes followed Virgil's hand and spotted a mark he left there the previous night and smirked slightly, "Viewing my artwork upon your body, I suppose?" Roman asked, his smirk widening slightly at the sight of his human's face flushed a red.

Virgil scoffed despite the warmth that spread through his face, "Just give me the painkillers and chocolate, you demon" Virgil said, walking over to the bed and sitting down, wincing only a tiny bit. Roman chuckled softly as he opened up the bottle and shook out only one pill and handed it to Virgil along with the glass of water.

Virgil quickly took it, his face indifferent to the bitter taste of the painkiller. He sighed after he finished about half the glass of water and handed back to Roman, who set it back on the end table and took the dark chocolate, breaking off a few pieces and gave it to Virgil who happily took it and leaned into Roman,

"Y'know I'll have to cover the hickeys, right?" Virgil asked, eating the last piece of dark chocolate he was given and looked to Roman questionably. Roman sighed at that, if he was being honest, he didn't want Virgil to cover them up. He didn't know why but he didn't want him to. Instead of voicing this out, Roman just hummed as he wrapped the dark chocolate up and took the painkillers and the water.

"Alright, darling. We'll have to get ready for school, do you think that you'd be fine getting ready by yourself?" Roman asked as he snapped his fingers and made the aforementioned things float in the air, his hands in Virgil's to help him get up from his bed.

Virgil just nodded as he let Roman guide him to the door, noticing how the things floated behind Roman, " I think that I'll manage.." Virgil said as Roman opened the door for him. Roman smiled as he walked Virgil to his door, he cupped Virgil's face gently, "that's a good thing to know" he said before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Roman smiled and began walking away and to the stairs

"You get ready and freshen up while I make some breakfast, alright?" Roman said as he began descending the stairs, not waiting for Virgil's answer.

Virgil sighed once again as he walked into his room and closed the door, Turning on the lights and looked around the now familiar room, "Might as well.." he mumbled to himself, walking to his closet to pick out an outfit for the day, the pain now subsiding to just a small throbbing pain around his hips. He picked out his outfit which was just some ripped black skinny jeans, a dark gray tank top, and a big dark purple jacket.

Virgil placed them on his bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower, his scars and injuries have mostly healed over so he didn't have any problems. Virgil turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, sighing as he dried himself and exited the room, quickly changing. He went over to his desk, or temporary vanity as some would call it, and he took out his concealer and started applying some on the hickeys around his collarbone and put on a choker moving his neck multiple times to see if the hickeys around his neck were covered. He huffed slightly as he did, he readjusted the choker to be over a hickey. there was only a small little bit that peeked out of the lacey choker but he decided that it was fine, it's not if people were constantly looking at him anyway. He got up and grabbed his phone, going downstairs to be greeted by the appetizing smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee.

"Hey, Princey," Virgil greeted as he walked down the steps with a slight smile. Roman had just finished cooking the bacon as Virgil came down, he placed it on a plate and smiled at Virgil, "Hey, princess, how're you doing? Are the painkillers working?" He asked as he passed Virgil a cup of coffee along with cream and sugar.

Virgil took the cup with a small mumble of a "thanks" and added the sugar and cream to the dark brown liquid, watching as the cream slowly seeped into the it, turning the coffee a light brown color, "Yeah, I'm fine. The painkillers are helping a lot" Virgil said, looking up at Roman with a slight smile as he mixed the contents in his mug.

Roman smiled as he slid the plate over to virgil and got a cup of coffee himself, "that's good," Roman commented. They were silent for a while, Roman just contently drinking his coffee as Virgil ate the breakfast Roman made. Virgil hummed, thinking back to what had happened these past few weeks. It was eventful, for sure, but was it weird he didn't mind it?

Virgil soon finished his Breakfast and went to put his dishes to the sink only to be stopped by Roman "I'll take care of this, dear," he said, taking the plate and mug from Virgil, "you'll need to rest after last night," virgil watched as Roman went into the kitchen. Virgil leaned against his hand and smirked, "you do this often?" He asked him. Roman poked his head out of the kitchen/Breakfast bar thing and hummed, "what do you mean?" He asked.

Virgil hummed, feigning thought, "I don't know, the fact that you knew what to do after last night or the 'me needing rest' thing?" He questioned. The demon only chuckled, "you'd be surprised how many people summon me for things like that," he said, turning his focus back to the dishes.

Virgil shrugged, "Figured as much," he said. _Damn_ , why does he feel disappointed? He really should've expected something like that, Roman's a demon who has lived literal centuries and who knows? A millennium. Virgil sighed, bringing out his phone to scroll through Tumblr and maybe distract himself from this weird feeling of disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
